


Take Care

by caslittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Dean, Dancer! Castiel, Drug Use, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Religious Family, Suicide, Top Castiel, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslittleangel/pseuds/caslittleangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men, each torn after the loss of the ones closest to their hearts, struggle to find their way in life. Plagued by broken families and pressures of society, can these two find their way, mending each other's broken hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**_“I know you’ve been hurt by someone else_ **

**_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_ **

**_If you let me, here’s what I’ll do_ **

**_I’ll take care of you_ **

**_I’ve loved and I’ve lost”_ **

 

 

                                      It was already 12 am, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be out the house. He wanted to be away from his father for just a little longer. Sometimes he wished his dad could just go and never come back, but then again, he didn’t because if it wasn’t for his father he and Sammy would be in the street. He sighed as he walked down the narrow street when he sees someone crouched down on the steps of an apartment. He walked by the man to see if he was ok. He was just writing. The man looked up at Dean, “May I help you?” he asked, Dean just shook his head “Just wanted to see if you were ok…. It was nothing…” Dean turned around to walk away but he heard the man say ‘wait ‘and he turns to him again “I wanted to ask you to read this and tell me if it’s ok.” He gave the book to Dean and looked at the words written on the paper. It was a poem. Deep, depressing, something he could connect to. “That was deep, man. Its sounds great.” Dean said. He handed the man the notebook and he smiled, “Thank you” the man murmured. The man began walking and Dean walked in the opposite direction.

Dean walked inside his ‘home’. It didn’t seem like a home. It was more of a habitat that he slept in. It wasn't comforting at all. He kicked off his boots and made his way up the stairs before being stopped by his father. “Dean” said John, “Where were you? Why are you home so late?” Dean let out a tiring sigh, “I was walking…” he muttered, and then continued up the stairs. He walked into his room and turned on his ipod and began to listen to some music.

**_“I see a red door and I want to paint it black, no colors anymore I want them to turn black….”_ **

Dean closed his eyes and let the lyrics sink in to his head.

**_“I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes; I have to turn my head until my darkness goes”_ **

Dean felt the anger inside him from earlier begin to boil up.

**_“I see a line of cars and they’re all painted black; with flowers and my love both never to come back”_ **

                                 He got up and held the picture of him and an unknown girl and threw it against the wall. Usually his relationships don’t end like this. He usually isn’t really fazed by some stupid girl, but this one he feels really fucked him over. Dean sat on his bed and turned off the lamp next to him and began to think about the poem he read earlier. The words in the poem struck him hard. When he read that poem he felt the same heart break he felt when he found out that his ex-girlfriend had cheated on him with the man he hated the most. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and let the music take him out of the cruel world he lived in.

____________________________________________________________________________________

                                He didn’t usually stay out this late. He wonders if his brother is worried. Michael always worries for the smallest things, but Castiel understands why. He really isn’t a stable person, he isn’t really open with others either. Especially after what happened between him and Meg. It’s been exactly 2 weeks since their break up and Castiel still feels the wounds she left him. He entered his Volkswagen and drove to the house that he shares with 3 out of his many brothers. He parked in the driveway and entered the house. He heard Gabriel arguing to Michael about something, it was probably pointless. All he heard was something about a movie that Gabriel can’t see and then Gabriel stomped out the kitchen. Castiel walked in to the kitchen toward the refrigerator, took out the milk, and began drinking out of the jug. “Christ Castiel we have cups for a reason.” Michael scolded; only thing Castiel let out was a faint ‘Mmmm’. Michael let out an exhausted sigh, “You were gone the whole day….” Castiel’s eyebrows arched, “Oh really?” he asked sarcastically. “We thought something happened to you, Cas.” Michael said, “I am 27, not 16…..” Cas muttered, “I am serious Castiel. We don’t know what goes on in your brain. I always pray that you aren’t doing stupid things like Lucifer…” “I was just outside writing. Do you want to see my book?” Castiel said angrily. Michael shook his head and Castiel walked out the kitchen and into his room.

                           Castiel locked the door and sat on his bed. He looked at the pile of notebooks on his table, all filled with small poems he wrote throughout the years. He writes about anything and everything that happens to him, including the break up. He was still writing about it when that kid just randomly walked up to him to see if he was alright. The kid really liked his poem, and by the look of it he felt the same way Cas felt when he wrote the poem. He felt the sadness in the kid’s eyes. Castiel closed his eyes and began to sing.

“ ** _I can only imagine, what it will be like, when I walk, by your side”_**

Castiel felt like he was floating as he sung his favorite prayer song. He felt anything that did not feel godly pour out of him as he sang.

**_“I can only imagine, what my eyes will see, when your face, is before me, I can only imagine”_ **

Cas started to feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and he felt them fall to the sides of his face.

**_“Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel? Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still; will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall; will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all. I can only imagine”_ **

By the time Cas stopped singing he was in tears. Cas hated it when this happened. He didn’t deserve to sing such a beautiful, holy song. He has committed way too many sins and he still continues to commit them knowing that it’s wrong but he just loves doing it so much. He sighed and fell asleep singing the song over and over again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

                          Castiel can smell the pancakes and can hear Michael and Raphael singing. He smiles as he gets out his bed. He walks into the bathroom, brushes his teeth and washes his face. He runs down the steps in nothing but his boxers and he see's Michael look at him in displeasure,

                        “Castiel put some clothes on!” Michael yelled, Gabriel and Raphael were chuckling. Making Michael mad was hilarious. “Why? Its only men in the house. There are no women or children here…. Well besides Gabriel.” Castiel snickers, “Fuck you Im 17.” Gabriel shouted playfully, “Language! We don’t say that in a house blessed by god” Michael said. Castiel smiled and took some of the pancakes that Gabriel made. ‘Ooh blueberry.’ Castiel thought as he took 3 pancakes and bathed them in syrup. He grabbed some eggs and bacon, Michael held his hand and everyone else held each others, they said their graces, and then began to eat. Raphael passed him a mug filled with black coffee, just how he liked it.

                    After everyone was done, Cas put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to take a bath and dress himself up to go out for the day. Michael was not sure about letting him out again but Cas responded to him with "We live in New York. Let me see the skyscrapers." And then he left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean woke up. It was 12. He yawned and stood from his bed and headed toward the bathroom, he took a shower then went down to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge:

“Dean, Left on another hunting trip. Won’t be back for 2 weeks.”

               ‘He left 100 dollars… That can’t feed us for 2 fucking weeks.’ Dean thought. Luckily, he had a job. He heated up a leftover that’s been there for god knows how long and took out a beer. Sam walks in the room still half asleep and he reaches for the cereal box only to find out its empty. “Damn it…” he mumbles. “Want me to get some cereal?” Dean asked, Sam nods in response. Dean ate faster, “Dad’s gone…” dean said and Sam let out a low groan. Dean got up, drunk his beer and put his jacket on, “I’ll be back. Be safe Sammy.” Dean walked out of the rusted door and walked away from the broken down place he called ‘home’. He walked to the nearest supermarket. He tried his best to remember what he needed to get. Cereal. Milk. Beer…. Pie.. Definitely pie. And some of those cans of spaghetti, soup, and ravioli. Dean walked past all the aisles getting what he needed for himself and the giant living in the house.

         Cas walks into the supermarket. He doesn’t know why. There’s enough food in the house, but something told him to walk in on his way to Central park. He walked around the aisles looking at random items when he sees the kid that he showed his poem to the night before. “Hello” Castiel says as he approaches the man. The man looks at him and greets Castiel back, “Hey”. “I appreciate what you said about my poem last night and I would like to know if maybe we can hang out so I can show you more….” Shit. ‘Castiel, you sound like a weirdo’ he thought to himself. “Uhhh sure I…. guess I can…. Just after I finish buying some things for my brother. By the way, I'm Dean” he said. Castiel smiled, “Great, meet me at the Starbucks café a few blocks down whenever you're done. I am there practically all day.” Dean nodded, “Sure. I will see you there then.” Dean then continued shopping. Castiel watched him leave and then he bolted out of the supermarket, ‘Crap what did I just do?’ he thought as he rushed to Starbucks.

                            Dean doesn’t know why he said yes, but he did. The guy looked lonely so Dean just figured he would be with him for a while. Dean checked out of the supermarket and stopped by his house to drop off the food and then left straight to Starbucks. He looked inside the packed café and found the man sitting near the window. Dean walked up to him and smiled. Cas looked up and returned his smile, “I didn’t think you’d actually come...” Castiel said. Dean chuckled, “I liked your poem last night so i just had to read more.” Castiel took out his notebook and eagerly passed it to Dean, “So… are you like, a writer?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head, “I wish I was…” Castiel sighed. Dean looked through the book and read the different poems Castiel made. Some happy, some sad, also some were really depressing. “Wow, you should publish some of these”, Dean commented. Castiel shot him a faint smile, “I don’t know… I tried and I haven’t seen any of them in the papers yet.” Dean nodded in response as he got up, “You want some coffee?” he asked, “Sure” Cas mumbled. Dean went to get himself a latte and Cas a regular coffee and then walked back to their table, “Coffee is so expensive here, are they made with the coffee bean or something?” He jokes. Cas takes a sip of his coffee and says “Actually yes they are.” Dean laughs. He was joking, but I guess Cas didn’t pick it up. “I never heard your name before, it’s unique.” Dean informed. “It’s an Angelic name. The angel of Thursday. My dad named all after angels. He is a Pastor….” Castiel said, “Us?” Dean asked. “Yeah, my brothers and I” he responded. Dean let out an ‘Ah’ and he continued to sip his latte. Castiels phone goes off and he glances at the message from Michael.

“Castiel, where are you? It’s Sunday and Father is expecting us.”

                   Castiel sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket, “I gotta go.” He said as he got up, “Wait, maybe I can get your number so we can… Ya’ know, keep in touch.” Dean uttered. Castiel smiled and they exchanged numbers. Then they departed. Cas drove back home and began to get ready for the 4 dreadful hours that he must endure every week. Castiel walks down the steps to see that everyone is already ready, “You chose the blue suit today? You look great in it, just pull your hair back and you will look better” said Michael as he grabbed a comb and began to comb Castiel’s hair back. Cas leaned back avoiding the comb, “Stop, I like it like this” Castiel said. Michael sighed and he tossed the comb on the side table, “Alright lets all go!” Michael announced and they all made their way to church.

                 Their church was a small church; it was mainly just huge families involved. His father owned the church; he owned it ever since his grandfather died. He walked through the small doors and walked down the stairs. He saw his mother on the small stage that was set up in the front of the church, she was praying and so was everyone else. He walked up and greeted the few that weren’t praying and walked up to the front with the rest of his family. He closed his eyes and began to hear the words his mother was saying;

“Please lord; don’t let your people fall into temptation. Help those who are sick. Help those who are in the streets drinking, doing drugs, dancing and selling themselves for money.”

Castiel heard those words and his heart sank, 'Help me lord please.' He thought.

“Help those who go into infidelity, help those who are depressed and feel like they cannot live”

Castiels knees begin to feel weak:

“Take those thoughts of suicide out of their heads and put in thoughts of you in their head… fill them with your knowledge”

              Suddenly Castiel falls to his knees and Michael and Rafael rush over to hold him up. Castiel sees flashes of all the things he has done and he begins to mumble, “I am not worthy… I am not worthy for you.” His mumbles escalates to yells and his father walks up to him and gently hold his head and says a few prayers to try and calm him, but Castiel continued and after what seemed like forever, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors’ notes: This is the first time I wrote a story and I feel like it went well, I don’t know, I will leave it up to you guys to kudos or comment if you like it. In this story yes, Cas is in a very religious family. I based the things on what I experienced when I used to be in the religion so I am sorry if I get things wrong.  
> Songs I used were:  
> Take care: Drake and Rihanna (The whole story is based on the song)  
> Paint it black: The Rolling Stones  
> I can only imagine: Mercyme  
> I don’t own any of these songs or Supernatural. :)


	2. Where have you been?

Dean walks into his house right after the meeting with Castiel and see's Sam on the couch listening to music and playing Call of Duty, Dean sits next to his brother and takes one of the ear buds and puts it in his ear , "What the hell is this ?” he says.

“It’s dubstep. You never heard of it?”

“No, and I don’t want to ever again.”

He takes of the ear bud and throws it in Sam’s face causing him to jump and get shot in the game . “Dude!!” Sam yells and Dean laughs. Sam turns off his X Box and tosses the control on the other armchair, “So you seem happier than usual. What’s up?” Sam asks, “Well I got a new job, and I met this weird dude.” Dean answers, “Dude?” Sam questions.

“Yeah his name is Castiel. He writes poems, and I got his number.”

“Cool. Are you gonna call him?”

Dean nods, Sam gets up and goes to the kitchen and gets a coke, he walks back into the living room , opens it  , and take a few sips, “I met someone too. Her name is Ruby.” Dean smiles.  He gets up and pats Sam hard on his back, “Good job Sammy.” He says. Sam flashes Dean a smile and continues to sip his soda.

“I am going to the movies with her later so I won’t be back until 10”

“Ok just be safe, dude.”

Dean walks to the kitchen and takes out the pie he bought earlier and cuts out a slice. He began to think of Cas while he ate his pie. He was a bit off. Dean guesses it’s because he is a struggling writer but he feels that there is something more to his story . Dean just shrugs and finishes up his pie. Dean’s phone begins to ring right when he puts the plate in the sink. He takes it out and see’s the number of his ex. He looks at the name of the woman he despises and lets the phone ring until it goes his voicemail. He sighs, “Why is she fucking calling me?”

\--------

Castiel doesn’t remember anything after he had his breakdown. He remembered mumbling ineligible words and then he blacked out. He noticed a white cloth that was placed on him and took it off. His father was sitting on a chair right next to him reading the bible.

“The Holy Spirit was inside you for a while Castiel.” His father said. Castiel sat quietly looking at the white cloth. His father glances at him and sighs, “Jesus said to him, ‘I am the way and the truth, and the life; no one comes to the Father, but through me.’—John 14:6” Castiel looked at his father, “Now while you were with the Holy Spirit, you told me a few things that you did that was…. Unorthodox. Would like to confess something to god?” Cas sighs , “No I don’t….. I am fine.”

“Castiel, I am serious. You know God doesn’t like it when you keep secrets from him, repent.”

“Oh well, I have nothing to repent. Can I go now? I have a headache.”

Castiel’s father just sighs and nods, “Ok son….” Castiel gets up and grabs his jacket and heads towards the exit and he hears his father say god bless you but he doesn’t respond. Castiel walks down the dark streets of the Bronx. He walks to the nearest bodega and buys himself a coffee and a bagel; he continues to walk down the streets, and listens to the different songs playing on the beautiful Sunday night. He loves the cultural diversity in all 5 boroughs; the house he lives in with his brothers is too quiet. He wants to move out and live somewhere in Manhattan but he isn’t allowed to due to his little quirks that society calls mental disorders. There isn’t much wrong with him, it’s just that he is a bit too shy and he chooses not to speak, but no. His brother’s think it’s a problem, his dad thinks it’s the devil trying to bring him down. He doesn’t care, it’s just a quirk.

Castiel walks a few more blocks until Michael finds him and stops his car, “I was calling you Castiel.” He says. Cas just groans and enters the car. Michael begins to drive and the way home is silent and awkward, like always. When they arrive home Cas goes straight to his room. He walks toward his nightstand and opens it to take out 3 small bottles. One was Xanax, another was some sort of Methadone, and the last one was prescription painkillers. Castiel poured out 2 pills per bottle, he took out a bottle of water that was under his bed and took all the pills in one go. He gagged and spit half of the water out but he managed to swallow the pills, after a few minutes passed he began to feel dizzy. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stand so he can go to the bathroom but he couldn’t. He chuckled and threw himself onto the bed again.  Cas took deep breaths and fell asleep comfortably.

4 am. Cas only slept for 5 hours. It’s a lot considering that Cas has problems staying asleep for more than 3 hours, he guesses those are caused by his nightly cravings. Castiel gets up from his bed and walks toward the kitchen, he takes out whatever he needs to make a sandwich and he prepares one. Castiel bites into his sandwich when he hears footsteps; it’s his youngest brother Gabriel.

“Why are you awake at this time ?” asked Gabriel.

“I can ask you the same question.” Cas continued to eat his sandwich, Gabriel sits in front of Cas and watches him eat, “You seem different….. More out of it than usual. Almost like you are high or something.” Gabriel said. Cas freezes and looks at him, “How do you know what that looks like?”

“I go to high School, remember?”

Castiel swallows and nervously continues to eat his sandwich; Gabriel gasps in realization. “You are aren’t you??”

“Don’t tell anyone!” Castiel growled, Gabriel threw his hands up, “I won’t. Promise. What are you smoking that it leaves you this hungry? I know weed doesn’t do that.”

“I take a few pills…..”

“No! Don’t do that Cas! That’s dangerous!!” Gabriel yells and Cas shushes him, “You are going to wake the other two up!” he whispers.

“I can’t let you do this dude. You have to stop that.” Gabriel says. Cas just stays quiet, he feels guilt approaching in his head. How can he stop if the pills are what keep him from having nervous breakdowns?

\-------

 Dean couldn’t sleep so he began to play a few videogames. He doesn’t work tomorrow so why not. Maybe tomorrow he can even go to a club and get laid. Dean sighs and picks up a can of beer, opens it,drinks it, and then continues to play videogames until 5 am. He turns off the Xbox and walks to his bedroom. He removes his clothing except for his boxers and lies on his bed. As he tried to sleep, Cas popped up in his head. Dean tried to not think of him but he couldn’t. He kind of liked those lost and dull blue eyes he had, but Dean knew there was something wrong with him, Cas seemed too lonely, and he looked broken too, Dean could feel it…

\-------

The next morning Cas felt like a wreck, his head hurt and he felt like complete shit. He got out of bed and walked straight to the bathroom to wash up and take his daily doses. He walked out the bathroom and went back into his room and he began to write. At first he didn’t notice but he wrote about Dean. He explained how they met and that Dean likes his poems. Then he began to write about how he felt around Dean. He had a feeling Dean is in some sort of pain, he can see it through his bright green eyes. Cas also felt it coming out of him, but at least now he knows he isn’t alone. Cas felt like he can relate to Dean, he also felt pain. Cas sighs and continues to write. As he wrote he began to sing:

**_“I’ve been everywhere, man; looking for someone. Someone who can please me, love me all night long. I’ve been everywhere, man: looking for you babe. Looking for you babe. Searching for you babe”_ **

When he finished he had noticed something, he has a crush on Dean. Cas began to blush at the thought. He barely even knows the guy, he can’t like him. He probably isn’t gay. Cas got up from where he was sitting and he went out his room only too walk back in a few minutes later, “I am gonna call him” Castiel says as he picks up his phone and begins looking for Deans number and finds it. He then dials his number.

 

Dean was on his laptop when his phone rings, it was Cas, he picks it up and put it on his ear, “Hey.”

He says.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me later….”

“Sure I would love to, what time?”

“I guess around 8 or 9….”

“Ok, sounds great.”

Dean was going to say something else but was shortly cut off when Cas hung up unexpectedly. ‘I guess I have plans tonight then.’ He thinks. Dean smiles and he closes his laptop. He gets up, goes and gets his jacket and heads out to his friends house. As he approaches the apartment complex he can hear loud music playing from the open window of his friend’s house. As he entered the apartment the music louder and louder and then he could hear him singing;

**_“Would you believe me if I said I’m in love? Baby, I want you to want me; would you believe me if I said I’m in love? Baby I want ya!”_ **

Dean knocks on the door but he doesn’t hear it.

**_“And we are, we are, we are. Got me up all night.”_ **

Dean knocks harder, but still no answer . “God damn it Victor!” he yells. He takes out his phone and calls him, the music abruptly stops and Victor picks up the phone, “Yes?”

“Open the god damn door Im outside!”

Victor opens the door and smiles at him, “Hey dude.” He says. “I was knocking at the door.” Dean points out.

“I didn’t hear it”

“How can you when you're having your own American Idol in here.”

Victor chuckles and moves aside so Dean can enter the apartment. “So what’s up dude? How is life?” Victor asks. “It’s ok, I guess. I met this guy and I am going out with him somewhere tonight.” Dean answers.  “Oh? You found someone?”

“We are just going somewhere as friends”

“Where?”

“I don’t know yet .”

“Well figure it out. By the way, why did you come? You usually don’t enter the Bronx unless you need to do something.”

“I came to visit you cause you don’t know how to call a person.”

Victor chuckles , “Sorry, bro. . College got me in a tight grip. How bout you? You not planning on going to college?”

“I don’t know yet…. I wanna make sure Sammy goes. “

Victor nods in understanding, “So what are you going to wear for your date.”

“It’s not a date and just regular clothes.”

“No you are not. You’re wearing something nice, not ‘regular clothes’”

Victor gets up and quickly runs to his room, he comes back out with a pair of dress pants and a plain flannel, “Here, take this” he throws it to Dean, “Dude I am ok with the other…”“No you are not wearing that, just take it. It doesn’t fit me anyway.” Dean nods, “Thanks” he mumbles. He gets up and heads towards the door and he turns around, “It doesn’t hurt for you to call ok?” Dean says .

Victor nods, “Ok I will call more often. See ya Dean.” Dean leaves and he heads home to get ready for his little meeting with Cas.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Where have you been- rihanna  
> power trip- J cole
> 
> I am so sorry for being this late I was very busy and I was forced to find a new beta too but I will try to post the 3rd chapter next week, besides all that. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :D


	3. Drunk in love

Things like this made Dean nervous, especially when Victor put it that way. A date, it wasn’t a date. Dean took a quick shower, got dressed and called Castiel, “Hello?”

“Hey should I meet you at your house?”

“It’s better if we meet at our destination. Where are we going?”

“There’s this cool club in Manhattan, you want to go there?”

“That sounds cool”

“Great, I will send you the address and we can just meet there.”

“Okay.”

After hanging up, Dean sends him the address and sighs; he is beginning to get more nervous. He heads out the door and drives off to the destination. He gets there a bit early and waits for 20 minutes meanwhile worrying about whether Castiel was going to show up or not. He orders a beer when Castiel walks in. Spotting him, Dean straightens up from his slouching position. Cas walks up to him and smiles nervously, “Hello Dean” he says and sits next to him.

“Hey.” Dean croaked, ‘Shit I fucked up’ he thinks.

“This seems a bit awkward since I haven’t gone out with someone else in a long time so I apologize for my lack of….. pretty much everything” Cas says. “Same for me” Dean responds as he drinks his beer. “You want anything? It’s on me.” Cas nods and tells him, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Dean orders another beer and passes it to Cas. They begin to talk and Dean finds out a few things about Cas. He’s a choreographer, his family isn’t really the fun type and he went through a few things that Cas doesn’t want to explain. Meanwhile, the first thing Cas notices is that Dean isn’t even supposed to be in here; ‘How did he manage to get inside?’

As they continued their conversation the song changes and Dean finds the courage to ask him to dance. Cas agrees to dance and they make their way to the dance floor. Dean didn’t dance much so he didn’t really know what to do, but Cas was perfect. Cas’ hips moved with the music’s rhythm and Dean was hypnotized. Castiel took one of Dean’s hands and helped him dance to the song. It felt weird for Dean, but it was fun. They danced for a while when the mood of the song changed along with their moods.

“I've been drinking, I've been drinking; I get filthy when that liquor get into me”

Cas smirked as he pulled Dean close to him. Dean felt heat begin to erupt inside of his body and he blushed as Castiel continued to slowly get closer to him.

“I've been thinking, I've been thinking; why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?”

Castiel looked straight into Dean’s eyes and Dean noticed Castiel’s eyes change from their innocent blue to dark blue orbs filled possibly with lust. He felt like he was going to melt.

“I want you, na na; Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na na”

When there was finally no space between them, Cas began to slowly grind onto Dean.

“Cigars on ice, cigars on ice; Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill”

As Dean felt Cas grind up on him, the heat inside him grew and grew. Dean began to feel light headed as Cas continued.

“Flashing lights, flashing lights; you got me faded, faded, faded; Baby, I want you, na na”

As they continued, Dean felt Castiel letting go of his hand and he felt them being placed on his hips. Dean bit his lip as he felt Cas’ hands slowly moving from his hips to his ass.

“Can't keep your eyes off my fatty; Daddy, I want you, na na; Drunk in love, I want you”

Dean began to feel Cas’ erection against his own and his face turned a deeper shade of red. Dean then turned around so his ass was right on it and Cas let out a deep sigh.

“We woke up in the kitchen saying; "How the hell did this shit happen?", oh baby; Drunk in love, we be all night”

Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. Dean’s hips were doing too much in the right places. He turned him back around and kissed him.

“Last thing I remember is our; Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club; Drunk in love”

When Cas turned him around and kissed him, Dean’s eyes widened. He was completely surprised, but he let Cas continue. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Castiel’s lips felt so soft against his own, but he wanted more. Dean felt Cas stop at the arch of his back and stayed there. Their lips parted when they needed air and Cas grabbed his arm and led him out of the club and into his car. Castiel fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and opened it. Dean got inside and Cas followed him in. They began to kiss again and Cas ripped Dean’s shirt off. Dean shivered at the sudden movement. Castiel began to trail down to Dean’s neck and Dean gasped, “Cas.” Cas began to lick down Dean’s abdomen when he felt Dean’s leather belt and began undoing it.  Dean let out a few moans as he began to feel Cas slowly removing his pants. When Cas took off Dean’s pants he cupped Dean’s dick. Dean threw his head back and let out a suppressed moan, he rolled his hips putting more pressure onto his fabric covered cock.

Castiel smirked, “Patience Dean.” He then took the helm of Dean’s boxers and slowly pulled them down. Now that Dean had nothing on, he began to strip too, hungrily staring into Deans eyes as he did it. When he was done he went back to kissing Dean and he opened his glove compartment to take out lube and a condom. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand. He motioned Dean to turn around and lift his ass up and Dean happily did as he was told. Cas took a moment to appreciate the view he had. Castiel then used his unlubed hand to grab one of Dean’s cheeks and he spread it to seeing Dean’s puckered hole. Castiel slipped one of his slicked fingers inside Dean and Dean moaned loudly. Castiel began to thrust his fingers in and out as fast as he could, resulting in Dean breathing heavily. Castiel then added a second and began scissoring him. Dean moaned loudly when Castiel hit his prostate, “Cas… More….” Dean said breathlessly.  Castiel complied; he continued to hit the same spot repeatedly and then he pulled his fingers out. Dean whimpered at Castiel’s action. Castiel ripped the condom package and he put the condom on. He pulled Dean’s hips toward him and aligned the head of his cock with Dean’s hole and he slowly went in. After he was completely inside Dean, he began to thrust in a slow pace. Dean mewled in frustration, “Faster!” he said. Castiel began to thrust faster and faster; Dean couldn’t keep up with Castiel’s pace.

Castiel began to feel his orgasm arriving. He continued at a fast pace and palmed Dean’s dick and began to pump him, “God damn it Cas!” Dean yelled as he began to see white. He came, his seed shooting up onto the car’s leather seats. Castiel wasn’t too far along. After a few thrust he also came. After catching his breath, he pulled out and flipped Dean to kiss him.

“I should get going…” Dean said, Castiel nods and both began to get dressed. After they got dressed, Dean walked out the car and Castiel moved up to the front seat, “We should meet up again. I had a lot of fun tonight.” Dean nodded and he left to his car.

Dean started his car and drove home. Throughout the drive home he couldn’t stop thinking about what he did with Cas. They were only supposed to go out for a drink, but it ended up like that. To be honest, that was fucking awesome. He would definitely call him again. He pulled up to his small house, parked and walked inside. He went upstairs and walked by Sam’s room. He was covered from head to toe but he saw the faint glow of his phone. Dean walked to the bathroom and got in the shower, he washed himself and went to his room and slept. This was the first time he slept soundly in a while.

\-------

Castiel arrived home at 4 in the morning. He snuck into his room and drifted to sleep.

The next day he woke up completely relaxed. He got up and washed his face. He got his phone and checked the time, 10 AM. He has to go to work in 2 hours. He sighed and walked straight to the kitchen. He eats and then continues on with his day.

Castiel’s day is boring. All he did was paper work, show his class new dance moves and argue with the parents of the kids in his class. It was more frustrating than boring. He walks out the building and it’s only 5. He doesn’t want to be home yet, so he walks around. He smiles and inhales the smoke and breathes in the strong scent of Halal. He hears all the songs that fill up Broadway, a mix of different artists; Chris Brown, Lady Gaga, and others. He enters a small coffee shop and orders a decaf latte. He pays for it and walks back out and continued to walk for a while longer. He is walking toward his car when he remembers that he needs to see someone before he goes home. He enters his car and drives. Within an hour he gets to a big red house. He pulls over and walks up to the house. He knocks on the door and he hears footsteps. The door opens and a short man comes out.

“Hello Castiel,” says the man.

Castiel gulps and speaks, “Crowley…. I ran out”

Crowley smirks and makes way for Cas to come in, “I’ll see what I can get you. Come in.”

\-------

Dean wakes up with the biggest hangover. He couldn’t get up at all. He remembers what happened last night and damn he can feel the regret starting to creep inside him. He looks at the time: 3 o’clock in the afternoon. “Shit.” He gets up and walks out of his room. The house seems quiet; Sam is probably not home from school yet. Dean yawns and [

Music faintly plays in the background. Cas can’t necessarily hear it but it doesn’t matter to him. All that matters to him are the drugs Crowley is supplying him. He always went to Crowley to get what he needed, Crowley had the quality stuff. He had almost everything. Crowley hands him a small package and he stretches his empty hand towards Castiel. Castiel takes out a good amount of money and hands it to Crowley and he smirks, “Pleasure doing business with you,” Crowley says.

Castiel is quiet. He stands and opens the package to make sure it’s what he wants, “Yeah ok.” Castiel walks toward the door when Crowley called him, “Don’t overdo it again.” Castiel doesn’t acknowledge his comment and walks out the door. He walks toward his car. He gets in and he hides the package in the glove compartment. He turns on the car and the radio turns on. He sighs and changes the stations until he comes across a certain song and he hums toward the soft tune. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> -Drunk in love- Beyonce
> 
> I finished this chapter up yesterday and had it beta'd. Hope you like it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_“I’ve asked about you and they told me things,_ **

**_But my mind didn’t change._ **

**_And I still feel the same_ **

**_What’s a life with no fun? Please don’t be so ashamed_ **

**_I’ve had mine; you’ve had yours we both know_ **

**_We know.”_ **

 

After Dean finished cleaning the house he went outside for some air. He walked into the bodega up the block to buy some ice cream and soda. When he walked up to the counter to pay he heard two women speaking; “I think I'm going to take my daughter out of Novak’s class… He is much too angry and he has the audacity to say that she doesn’t try.” The woman said. The other nodded, “I heard from a few people that his fiancé just took off and left.”

“Who wouldn’t!? He is such a pushover! He looks like some low budget drug addict too! He gets paid good money, the least he can do is look more presentable.”

“Some of the other moms claim that he smokes marijuana behind the school…. I don’t think it’s true though. He isn’t stupid enough to do that.”

Dean eavesdrops on their conversation from afar until they've changed subjects. Dean rolled his eyes, “Women and their stupid rumors….” He mumbles and walks out of the bodega. He takes out his phone to call Cas again, but there was still no answer. Dean shrugged it off and continued his way home. He entered his house and walked towards the living room where Sam was doing his homework on the dining table. “You look like crap” Sam said.

“I woke up not too long ago….”

“Yeah I can tell….. You didn’t come home last night until 3.”

“What were you doing awake at 3 in the morning?”

“Talking to Ruby.”

Dean goes to the kitchen and gets 2 bowls. He walks back into the living room and places them on the table, Sam looks up at him. “When are you going to introduce me to Ruby?” Dean asked, he took out the ice cream and opened it. He then takes a spoon and begins to put some on the bowls. “Probably this week…. I don’t know. Where did you go last night that you ended up coming late?” Sam said, Dean looked at him and smiled. “I went out to this club called Drive with the guy I told you about…. And we did some things.”

“Eww gross.” Sam chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes, “Immature….” He slid one of the bowls to Sam and Sam took the ice cream and began to eat it, Dean took the other one and did the same. Sam continued his homework, and then he got up and picked up his books, “Done.” He left straight to his room. Dean watches him as he leave while he finishes his ice cream. He walks back to his room and he sits on his table and calls Victor…

\-------

Castiel pulls up to his house and rushes straight to his room. He sits on the side of his bed and he takes the contents out of the box. He opens all 3 bottles and takes one pill per bottle, and pops them all in to his mouth. He picks up a half empty water bottle and drinks it all down in one gulp to wash it down. His throat hurts at first, but the pain eases as the pills start to kick in. He throws himself back and closes his eyes. He gets interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Go away.” He says.

“Dinner is ready. Come and eat.” Castiel sighs as he hears Michael.

“I want to be left alone.”

“I will after you eat”

Castiel sighs and comes out his room. Michael noticed Castiel swaying back and forth as he walked towards the dining room, “Are you okay Castiel?”

“Y- Yeah. 'm just tired..”

“You don’t look exhausted, you look drugged.”

“I do take pills for my depression… ”

“Oh well, I guess that’s why. I will help you to the dining room.”

“I don’t need it… Thanks”

Castiel went to the dining room table where most of his brothers sat. He joined them, they prayed and began to eat. Throughout the whole meal Castiel couldn’t seem to get Dean out of his head.

\-------

***One week later***

Sam was a bit nervous about introducing Ruby to Dean. Who could blame him, he is even more embarrassing than their father. Dean had the tendency to speak about embarrassing things that no one remembers or wants to talk about.  Dean also hasn’t been able to stay quiet about his and Castiel's little 'thing' last week. Sam is afraid he is going to bring that up, so he came up with a good idea. Dean can invite this Castiel dude to dinner.

“Dean, you should bring Castiel to the dinner, that way I can meet him.” Sam suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea….” Dean said.

“Yeah that way we can both meet each other’s dates.”

“I don’t know if you can even that..”

“Dude, you had sex with him and you can’t stop thinking about him…. You guys are practically together.”

Dean nodded, “OK I'll text him and ask.”

Sam smiled, “OK. See you later.”

Sam walked out the house. Dean picked up his phone and sent Cas a message.

Hey we are having a dinner tonight at my house, you wanna come?- DW

Yeah that sounds good, what time?- CN

Around 7 or 8, it’s for my younger brother.- DW

Okay, perfect. I will see you then- CN

Dean never felt his heart beat this way before. He tried to calm himself down but it wasn’t working, “Dammit” he whispered.

\------

Castiel looked at the messages on his phone, ‘I've got a date tonight’ he thought with a smile. He walked out of his room and into Gabriel’s.

“You know the guy I told you about?” Cas said.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“I am going to his house for dinner.”

“Awesome, so this is like, date number 2. But this time there’s a bed.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

Gabriel chuckles, “Okay, what time is the dinner?”

“7.”

“You know it’s almost 4, right?”

“Crap, I have to start getting ready!” Castiel quickly ran out Gabriel’s room and he smiles, “Cas…”

\-------

Sam never had never seen Dean clean the house the way he was right now. He was trying to make sure everything looked perfect; maybe he should invite that Castiel guy more often. Dean glanced at the clock, 6:30 pm. ‘Shit!’ Dean thought and he quickly finished cleaning and ran straight to the shower, Sam chuckled and checked his phone to see if Ruby had sent him any messages, none yet. Twenty minutes later Dean walks out of the bathroom and half dressed.

“Dude put on some pants!” Sam yelled.

“I am going to right now!” Dean ran to his room and searched for the cleanest clothes he had; he has to do some laundry. By the time he was done getting ready it was already 7:30. He walked down and saw a girl Sam’s age with long brown hair. “You must be Ruby. I am Dean it’s a pleasure meeting you.” Dean said as he extended his arm. The girl smiled and extended hers and they shook hands, “Hello Dean its nice meeting you too.”

Dean smiles and the door bell rings, Dean walks towards the door and opens it and its Cas.

“Hey.” Dean says.

“Hi.”

Dean leads Cas in and greets himself to Sam and Ruby. Dean takes Ruby’s and Cas’ jackets and they all sit in the dining room Dean brings out food he prepared and places it on the table.

“Sorry I can only cook burgers, but Sammy says they’re the best burgers he’s ever eaten.” Dean explained.

“It’s okay, they look good.” Ruby said with a smile.

“I agree, it looks delicious.” Castiel said.

Dean smiles, “Well let’s eat up then.”

\-------

Dinner was great. It was much better than what Dean expected. Nothing embarrassing happened, he didn’t say anything awkward. He had a nice dinner with his brother and his girlfriend, and the person he has a 'thing' with. After Ruby left, and Sam went upstairs to his room, Dean and Castiel were left in the dining room. Cas had offered to help clean, at first Dean refused but Castiel insisted. Dean finally agreed and let him wash the dishes while he put away the leftovers.

“So…. Are we like, a thing?” Dean asked.

“Hmm?” Castiel responded.

“Are we a thing now?”

“I don’t know…. Ever since that night I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I haven’t interacted with you much because I’ve been….. busy, but now that you’re here in front of me I can ask you the same.”

Dean blushes, “I- I couldn’t stop thinking about you either…..”

Cas smiles and walks towards him, “Then I guess we are a thing now.” Deans face turns 10 shades darker when he heard those words, is he even ready for another relationship? He leans in to kiss Castiel. He feels his heart racing as both of their lips connect.

Castiel feels like he is going to fall, only thing that keeps him from doing so is Deans warm embrace. Suddenly, Castiel’s phone rings. He ignores it the first time but then it rings again, they reluctantly break the kiss and Castiel answers his phone.

“Hello?” Castiel says.

“I need you home right now. We need to talk.” It was Michael and it sounds like he was worried about something. Castiel’s stomach suddenly drops and he hangs up. Dean sees the look of horror on Cas’ face,

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“N-nothing… I gotta go. I’ll call you later.” Castiel gets his jacket and rushes out the door, jumps in  his car and speeds off towards his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to update ^.^' I didn't mean to take this long, I have testing currently and also other things are killing me.  
> I didn't use much songs on this chapter besides a part of Take care  
> Again I don't own Supernatural or any of the songs, hope you enjoyed it!! :D


End file.
